Merry Christmas
by LadyAngel123
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are having Christmas in the village hidden in the leaves...PLZ REVIEW


**Author's note:** I'm ready to hear you scream at me for never updating new stories….. I have been busy with many things including school/college classes and things like that…I also been trying to do one-shots so I can be accepted by a Beta so there you go… PLZ REVIEW

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and never will because if it did NaruHina should only be close friends nothing more nothing less…Sorry NaruHina fans

White small droplets fell from the sky covering the ground like a blanket, not many people were outside since of the cold weather that kept people from their comfort and warmth. A tall blond with 3 scars on each cheek that were straight as a line, ocean-blue eyes, the man had a oversize orange t-shirt with a swirl at the center and orange long sweatpants. The blonde man was named Naruto Uzumaki from the village of the hidden leaves. Naruto walked toward his window and from a distance he could see a few children that looked like 5-6 playing in the snow, Naruto smiled warmly at them feeling happy for them that there having fun. His god-mother "Tsunade Baa-Chan" gave Naruto an R&R even through he rather be on a mission.

Naruto was alone since he assumed that his friends were at their house relaxing and being around their parents. Naruto was happy through that his father the Fourth Hokage had given up his life to save his village was a grateful for that, but was still bitter that he had no parents and no one to speak freely without other judging him. Naruto finally had enough of feeling sorry for himself while he could do something other than that. He walked towards his door and locked it and began to wander aimlessly until he felt a tug at the pit of the stomach and looked at the place where he stopped, He found himself staring at His teammate Sakura apartment. Naruto felt like he should walk in there and talk to Sakura but knew he wasn't invited in because of her parents. Sakura parents hated his guts since they couldn't tell it's jailor to the demon. Naruto walked away toward his apartment and remembered that he had a present for Sakura since it was Christmas and wanted to show how much he loved and cared for his teammate. Naruto ran up the stairs, unlocked the door, he then bolted with his present wrapped up in a small yet long black smooth box. In the box there was a necklace saying "My only", the necklace was a heart shape locket that was meant for a girlfriend but that didn't matter to him, he loved Sakura like a girlfriend and would kill himself to save her and would never hesitate in saving her.

Naruto saw a small petite body shivering in the cold on a bench that was covered partly in snow and a very small part wet with the snowflakes that melted. Naruto took a closer look from behind and saw a beautiful woman with short pink hair with spikes on the tip, her body was small yet fit enough to take the world, she wore long black boots that reached up to her knee and saw her wearing black tights with a light pink skirt that reached up to her knee and pink shirt that was most likely zipped up from the top.

Naruto poked the young women by the shoulder and said, "Are you cold?" Naruto hoped that this woman could tell that he is the jailor of the nine-tails and not the nine-tails himself. The young women was startled by the man actions and Naruto notice the beautiful young girl eyes which were enchanting green that he knew it was his Sakura-Chan. The women that was named Sakura said, "Hey Naruto what are you doing here?" she said in question. Naruto responded with a fox grin saying, "I was just bored Sakura-Chan how about you dattebayo?". Sakura put on a fake grin and said, "My parents were making me do chores even through I should be giving the commands right Naruto". Naruto face went blank and said, "Sakura-Chan don't you think you are judging them so harshly, I would to be lucky to get yelled out by my dad and mother if you were in my position". Sakura face fell and said, "Maybe…..Ummh Naruto I got you a present since it is Christmas". Naruto grinned at her happily knowing that the girl he loved got him a present and said, "I have one for you as well". Naruto closed her eyes with one of his hand and got the black box and put the necklance around her pale skin. Sakura touched the necklance and said, "Thank you Naruto-kun". Naruto was shocked that she mentioned the Kun in his name. Sakura felt so ashamed that the present that she was planning on giving was Ramen cups. Sakura covered her eyes with her bangs and gave him the bag. When Naruto saw it he was so happy he kissed Sakura cheek and Sakura eyes got out of her bangs and looked wide-eyed. Naruto laughed at her reaction and said, "Thank you, this is my first present and merry Christmas Sakura-Chan. Naruto walked away with a foxy grin and leaving Sakura alone while her lovely pink hair smacked her face lightly.


End file.
